Naughty corner
by Moiself
Summary: Seth's been put in sex time out. [Ambállins - Punishment, Bottom Dean, Implied Vers Seth, Top Finn, Body Worship, D/s undertones, PWP]


"This what you're looking?"

Finn ran a hand over the smooth curve of Dean's ass cheek, the skin pulled taut and firm where long legs were pulled up against his chest, his fingers swirling through the slick mess of lube, two dancing around Dean's rim for a moment before dipping into his wet, exposed hole one, two three times.

"Or maybe it's this?"

Those same slick fingers now skimmed over the delicateness of Dean's taint, travelling towards the base of his shaft, grasping the stiff, hot, muscle and pumping it lazily in his fist. Finn's gaze worked it's way upwards to Dean's face, admiring the view of the younger man spread out on the kitchen table before him, a feast of muscle and tanned skin and surprisingly soft body hair. The look Finn gave Dean was loaded with warmth and affection, a sharp contrast to the dark glower which clouded his face as a whine came from behind him.

Hand still wrapped around Dean's cock, Finn's head snapped around, unleashing the full force of his glare at the source of the whimper.

Seth.

Naked. Hard. Sweat beading on his brow. Pouting like the huffy brat he was. The twitching of his leg muscles visible to both Finn and Dean as he fought against the tremor of sensation caused by the low buzz of the vibrating butt plug Finn had slid inside him after stripping him naked and positioned him in the corner of the room.

-x-

Made to stand with feet apart and arms resting where Finn had placed them on his outer thighs, Seth had suffered through watching him slowly undress Dean, carefully peeling away each piece of clothing as if he was unwrapping a precious gift, performing a striptease by proxy. He had moved around Dean as if admiring a sculpture, gently caressing his body, marvelling out loud at the work of art that was his lover's form.

" _Ah, isn't he magnificent, Seth? Just look at those long legs...made for wrappin' round a waist...and HIS waist...so feckin' tiny! Makes you just want to...ugh…"_

Finn had continued to narrate his appreciation of Dean's physique, showering the man with kisses and praise in equal measure until both he and Seth were hard and chasing his touch. Dean's reward was a passionate kiss and an embrace that saw him picked up with ease and laid out tenderly on the table. Seth's punishment was a scowl and the exaggerated display of Finn removing the remote control for the plug from his shorts pocket and switching it on before handing the device to Dean.

" _Deano, I don't have enough hands, so I need you to hold on to this for me and when I ask you, crank that fucker up, alright?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Let's have a little practice, shall we? Up...up...keep your hands where I put them Seth...up again Deano...and back down to the start. Perfect, sweetheart. No Seth, not you...you're still a feckin' brat…"_

" _Finn, come on, you're not really gonna do this are you? Lemme…"_

" _Watch me, brat."_

Deliberately arranging himself and Dean in Seth's eyeline, Finn made sure that he had plenty to watch. Plenty more to listen to as well, his narration continuing as he opened Dean up, joined by Dean's own expletive studded commentary, Seth's own mutterings of unfairness and pleas to join in falling on deaf ears until deeming Dean prepared at last, Finn had stood back to show him off.

-x-

"Finn, babe, you're killing me here…"

Finn's expression remained harsh until his eyes met Dean's.

"Would you turn that thing up for me please, sweetheart? Two notches...thanks."

A yelp escaped Seth as the increased strength of the vibrations from the plug sent waves straight to his prostate. From the corner of his eye, Finn could see Seth's hands twitch, subconsciously drifting towards his now leaking cock.

"Uh-uh Sethie my boy, hands back at your sides. You don't get to touch anyone's dick tonight. Not yours, not his and not mine."

Emphasising his words, Finn took his cock in his free hand and smoothly lined himself up with Dean's entrance, pushing steadily into his welcoming ass until his balls rested against Dean's skin. Checking to make sure Seth's view was still unimpeded, Finn drew his hips back slowly, pulling his dick free from Dean's heat, admiring the gape of his sweet hole for a second before slamming back in. Letting go of Dean's cock to brace himself against the tabletop, Finn ground into Dean, cockhead hitting his pleasure spot in just the right way.

"Jesus Finn! Right there, fuck...oh my god...right there!"

Hips still gyrating, Finn cast a cold look at Seth, noting how he was now rocking forward on the balls of his feet, trying to lean closer to the table while still remaining where he had been placed.

"See Seth, Deano is a good boy, he gets to have good things like dick and kisses. You could be here too...or we could all be in our bed having good things together, but no...you have to be a bratty little fecker who needs to be taught a lesson," sighing dramatically Finn switched his pace from slow grind to fast fuck. "Deano, crank that bastard up to full strength...Seth, don't you dare touch yourself if you want to come any time this week."

Turning back to Dean, Finn leaned in for a kiss, slipping a hand between them to work Dean's cock once more. Hand and hips pumping in tandem, he chased his orgasm, warm loving looks for Dean interspersed with occasional glares for Seth as he checked his other lover was doing as he had been told for once.

"Finn...Finn...I'm gonna come…"

"Let go Dean, I'm right behind you."

With a shuddering moan, Dean came, his release spilling over Finn's hand and over his own stomach, the glorious clench of his full body pulling Finn over the edge after him, filling Dean's hot velvet channel with his come. Holding tight to each other, they rode out the aftershocks, the faint buzz of Seth's vibrating plug and his tortured moans impossible to ignore in the silence of the room.

"Oh my god, Finn...I am sorry...I was a…"

"A brat."

"I was a brat...but I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please will you do something...I'm dying here."

"It's not just me you need to apologise to."

"Dean, Dean...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I've learned my lesson I promise."

"I believe him Finn, I think he's suffered enough," Dean looked into Finn's eyes, a grin creeping across his face. "But you _did_ day that he wasn't going to touch _any_ dick tonight."

Finn grinned back and reached for the remote, plucking it from Dean's hand.

"This is true. I did," Seth whimpered like a kicked puppy. "But I have an idea. Seth sweetheart, come over here."

Finn stood upright, easing his softening cock from Dean's hole and opening his arms to wrap Seth in a hug, switching the plug off as he did so. Dean sat forward to pull the plug free while his boyfriends shared a kiss, letting it fall noisily to the floor. At the sound, Finn and Seth drew apart, Finn stepping back, moving Seth into position between Dean's legs. With a firm hand on the back of Seth's head, Finn bent him forwards until his face was pressed against Dean's come smeared abdomen. His other hand reached around Seth's waist to grasp his dripping stiff cock.

"You're on clean up duty babe, you do a good job on Deano there, ass too...and I'll look after this…"


End file.
